


You’re Way Too Pretty To Be Out Here By Yourself

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Featuring Liam’s forgotten truck, Liam is a good son, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nolan has insomnia, Nolan is close to Liam’s family, The only books Liam owns are about Greek Gods, it’s canon, post 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Started with the prompt “You’re way too pretty to be out here by yourself,” and ended with Nolan making Mrs. Geyer breakfast while Liam sleeps.OrNolan has insomnia, and finds Liam and his broken down truck on a late night drive. Sleepy Liam isn’t good at keeping secrets.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You’re Way Too Pretty To Be Out Here By Yourself

It was cool that night, the stars were out, and Liam found peace in his own company. It gave him time to think, or rather, not think. He liked the way he could just turn off for a while, step out of his life and into something his heart desired more. The only thing that could’ve possibly made it better, was the presence of a particular boy, and Liam was fast learning that you really could wish upon a star, and it would come true.

“You’re way too pretty to be out here by yourself.”

Liam looked over his shoulder to find Nolan, and smiled to himself. The boy jumped out of his car as Liam turned back to his own truck, only half heartedly trying to fix something. A small blush had settled on his cheeks at the statement, and he hoped the hair that fell in his face had done a good enough job at hiding it.

He’d broken down on the way home from lacrosse practice, and since he had no where to be tomorrow, he figured he’d fiddle with a few things and see if he could get it running himself. His parents were both on night shift, so it didn’t matter what time he got home. It was one of those rare moments when no one expected him, and he soaked up the fleeting freedom.

“What are you doing up so late?” Liam asked when he felt Nolan move close enough,

“Insomnia... thought I’d go for a drive... how long have you been out here?” Nolan wondered.

Honestly, Liam wasn’t sure, he’d been a little afraid to look at a clock, his best guess was an hour or more, potentially even two. He liked the quiet though, and the dim light from Beacon Hills crappy street lamps.

“You want some company?” Nolan offered, though it wasn’t much of a question, they both knew he wouldn’t be turned away,

“Pass me that wrench up there,” Liam requested, “you know, you can always come to me if you’re not sleeping well on your own,”

“I don’t know what Wattpad insomnia fanfics you’ve been reading, but it doesn’t quite work like that,” Nolan teased as he hauled himself up to sit on the corner of Liam’s truck,

“I know, but... at least then you don’t have to be alone.”

Liam focused on his truck in the silence that followed. He honestly had no idea how to fix anything, but he figured if something was loose, it was worth tightening, it’d make some kind of difference, good or bad.

“I guess it would be nice to have some company,” Nolan considered,

“You never know, maybe something that triggers your insomnia might go away if there’s another person there,”

“I’m willing to try anything at this point... if I fall asleep in my math class one more time I’m pretty sure my teacher is going to spontaneously combust in rage,”

“How often do you do that?”

“Fall asleep in math? Not enough.”

Liam laughed, and wiped off his hands on an old t-shirt he’d kept in his truck for this exact purpose. He shooed Nolan out of way and instructed him to try turning the ignition. In the meantime, he cursed to himself. While he hyped up his flirting skills to Mason, he was actually terrible, and he’d just proved as much. Right now, he needed a hot flight attendant.

He startled when Nolan turned the key, and the sad sound of his engine trying to start echoed through the silent street. They gave it three chances before Nolan gave up and popped back into view, stood at Liam’s side with his keys in his hand.

“Come on... why don’t I take you home?”

Liam was glad Nolan was still human and couldn’t hear his heart skip a beat. Usually Liam would hate to seem like the damsel in distress, but when it were Nolan there to rescue him, he could probably let it slide just once. Besides, he was tired, he’d had gym and lacrosse that day, and snuck in an extra workout before school.

Nolan’s car was warm, the heater in far better working condition that Liam’s, and he couldn’t help but audibly sigh as he sank into the seat. Nolan chuckled at him, but didn’t say anything as he expertly made his was to Liam’s house. Nolan had been there many times before, trained for lacrosse with Liam’s stepfather, baked cookies with his mother. Liam hated how domestic it all was. Could his parents not see he was already in love with Nolan? He didn’t need their help.

He struggled to stay awake. Now that he wasn’t so focused, he realised just how exhausted he was. The soft sound of Nolan’s breathing, only noticed with supernatural hearing calmed him even more. His smell, content with a tinge of anxiety, and his heartbeat that seemed slightly faster than everyone else’s. It meant Nolan was close, and when Nolan was close Liam could protect him. He didn’t need to wonder or worry. 

Maybe it was his sleep deprivation, but Liam couldn’t let Nolan go once they were outside his house. He didn’t care how desperate the request sounded, Nolan would come inside. The boy didn’t fight him on it, sat in Liam’s desk chair as he watched Liam slip into an old t-shirt and even older hoodie, eating cold pizza he’d stolen from the Geyer’s refrigerator.

Goosebumps had risen on his thighs by the time he’d climbed into bed and under his covers, and Nolan laughed.

“You invited me in just to make me watch you go to sleep?”

“No, I invited you in to keep me warm... hurry up and finish your pizza and get over here.”

Liam didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone eat so quickly, but maybe that’s because he was in and out of consciousness and time wasn’t real anymore. Nolan was still chewing when he stripped off his jeans and jacket and crawled in beside Liam. He threw his shirt to the floor last and laid down under the covers, close to Liam, but not enough.

“Are you going to sleep?” Liam wondered,

“Probably not... but you should,” Nolan encouraged, “I’ll just lay here with you,”

“Really?”

“No where else I’d rather be,” Nolan confirmed, “we’ll go deal with your truck when you wake up, okay?”

Liam nodded, “...I promised Mum I’d make her breakfast...”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have it ready when she gets home... I haven’t slept at all overnight for the past five days, I doubt I will tonight... sleep, I have everything else handled,”

“I love you.”

Liam turned his back to Nolan and closed his eyes before he realised what he had said. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he had enough energy to know he had just fucked up. It was so natural, Nolan practically asked for it being all accomodating and shit. It wasn’t Liam’s fault.

“Nolan?”

“It’s okay... I love you too,”

“Yeah, but...” Liam rolled into his back so he could see the boy, “I love, love you,”

The boy smirked, “I know... I love, love you too... I was just waiting for you to say it first- in case I was wrong.”

Nolan reached out and gently started to comb his fingers through Liam’s hair. There was so much more Liam wanted to say, but he couldn’t get his thoughts together, Nolan was sending him directly to sleep.

“I wanna stay awake with you,” Liam protested now,

Nolan smiled sweetly, “you need to sleep... we have plenty of time tomorrow, and every day after that... it’s okay, I’ll be still be here when you wake up.”

Liam tried to fight the sleep for as long as he could, but didn’t make it five minutes. Nolan never stopped stroking his hair, even after he was unconscious. Nolan was exhausted himself, but he wouldn’t sleep, no matter how hard and how many ways he tried, he already knew.

For a while, Nolan just laid there and admired the peaceful look on Liam’s face. Traced his lips with his fingers, over his eyebrows, down his nose, grateful Liam was apparently a deep sleeper and not at all ticklish. As it approached 2am, he carefully slipped out from under the sheets, and tiptoed expertly through Liam’s room.

Liam wasn’t much of a fictional reader, but Nolan knew that he kept a few novels on tales of the Greek Gods somewhere. A shiver shot through Nolan and he searched in a corner under Liam’s desk until he finally laid his hands on something to keep him entertained. He crawled back into bed with the book and laid down close to Liam, warmth radiating off his bare legs.

While Nolan still couldn’t sleep, sharing a space with Liam made him feel far less on edge. He felt his walls break down, and being awake didn’t feel so torturous and lonely. Before the sunrise, Nolan helped himself to some warm clothes from Liam’s dresser, and made his way down stairs to make Jenna breakfast. Liam hadn’t given him specifics, but Nolan knew her well enough now to make a strong guess.

He wondered if she knew, if she’d been able to see his feelings, or Liam’s feelings for him. Maybe Liam had told his family how he felt. He considered all possibilities as he continued to cook in a daze. He wasn’t brought out of it until the front door opened and a warm smile grew on a surprised face.

“Nolan!” She wasn’t loud, though emphasised his name,

“Morning!” he smiled back, “hungry?”

“Starving... where’s Liam?”

“He’s still asleep upstairs. His truck broke down, so he was out pretty late last night,”

“Again?” Mrs Geyer didn’t seem surprised, “I wish he’d get rid of that piece of junk,”

“You and me both,” Nolan grinned.

He sat and talked with Liam’s Mum while she ate. It was always nice. It made him feel like he actually had a Mum he could talk to. Any time Nolan approached his own mother, she made him an appointment with his therapist instead. Liam’s parents didn’t define him by his mental illnesses.

The sun was bright in the kitchen window when Nolan ran away back to Liam’s room. Only a small slither of light had cracked through the curtains, and it helped Nolan find his way back to his half of the bed. Liam was still fast asleep, blissfully unaware of any activities around him.

Nolan snuggled in close, and closed his sore eyes. It took a while, but eventually he drifted into a couple hour long nap, to wake later to mischievous blue eyes.

“Why are you staring at me?” Nolan wondered,

“I’m scheming,”

“I figured,” Nolan beamed back, “wanna let me in on it?”

“I’m just thinking of everything we could do today- if you’re feeling up to it... I’m glad to see you sleeping,”

“I’m up for it,” Nolan confirmed, “what’s first on the list?”

“Kissing you,”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Nolan could barely control his grin when Liam sat up on his elbows and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met a couple of fleeting times, not helped by their smiles. It had been a long time coming, and Nolan felt a weight fall off him, like the loss of an all consuming secret.

“I have a confession,” Liam looked at him, “kissing you was also two, three and four,”

Nolan chuckled, “maybe we should get out of this house,”

“Yeah... my mum probably won’t like you as much if we wake her up,”

“Probably not...” Nolan agreed, “guess you’ll have to take me to your favourite make out spot instead,”

“That can be arranged,” Liam nodded, and kissed Nolan once more.


End file.
